


Germany's Hell

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Torture, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany is trapped in a nightmare-ish hell that his own mind created out of his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Germany's Memories

       He remembered it. All of it, broken and and scattered like shattered glass but it was all there, he just had to put it all back together properly. Everything in the right spot, without forgetting a single sliver. He remembered the pain. That forever burning that felt like acid running through his veins. His screams in agony, unanswered as his tormentors continued there sick games. His fear. He was alone and helpless. No one was there to save him and he was scared. Surrounded by a cold darkness. He was left shivering. Crying. Screaming. Pleading. Praying but to whom he did not know. His heart hammered in his chest, pounding ruthlessly, unceasingly until he felt it would hammer into him until it killed itself.  
   
      His voice became alien to his ears, changed by the raw bloody gurgle in his throat. His lungs burned, craving oxygen but he wouldn't let them hold it. His mind spun with dizzying speed, the room no longer in place. He was on a carnival ride to hell. His tormentors were unknown, hidden behind blinding lights. His eyes couldn't stand it any longer as if they were gazing into the sun so he closed them but everything he felt was magnified as he reverted back to lonely darkness. He fought against them but their holds grew stronger or was it he grew weaker? He couldn't think. His mind was a blur. He screamed and screamed and screamed.  
   
      His tormentors burning his skin, slicing his flesh open with hot blades, cutting his tender more sensitive flesh with razors leaving his throat, face, inside arms, hands and feet bloody and mutilated. They enjoyed his pain as if it were a lullaby from warm childhood memories. After what seemed like eternity, he was stuttering out words. It took him a moment to realize that with tear filled eyes and bloody tear stained cheeks, he was begging to them. Begging for death. He asked over and over until he was a  broken record, stuck on the same quiet request. His quivering voice was drenched with emotion as he sobbed in the silence " _Please just kill me. Kill me now. Please. Kill me. Kill me please. Just kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Please kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Please...."_ another dizzying wave swept through him, exhausted from everything they've done to him as now he was in a foggy haze " _Please.....kill me...."_ His eyes slipped shut, knocking him back into darkness.


	2. Germany's Confusion

         Germany opened his eyes, staring up into darkness. He felt a shiver roll through him. His body was tired and achy as he moved to a sitting position. As all his memories flooded back to him he felt his bared chest and arms for injuries but instead found his skin wrapped up in bandages. Confused he pressed his fingertips against the areas that were cut but found no pain other that his sore muscles. A light flickered on over head, one single dim light but it was enough for him to see. He rose on wobbly legs and looked down at his bared feet. A memory flashed through his mind, his skin torn and bloody. The muscles exposed where flesh was removed with a razor. Pain shot through his foot. He winced as he tried to shake off the memory.  
         He wore nothing except for a pair of his dark green pants from his military uniform. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Italy on the couch while they watched a movie and then waking up when his bruder came home and he carried Italy, still slumbering to their room where they went to bed. Nothing more beyond that. Not even a dream.   
        He inspected himself further, his arms and torso were covered in bandages up to his neck but as he slowly removed them, he found no injury at all. Not even the remnants of one. No scarring or marks. Nothing. 'What the hell is going on?' He dropped the bandages on the ground and walked across the room to a wall where it shined a strange hue. Gently placing a hand on the wall, it lit up with his touch. The wall was glass. A very thick glass, cold and strange. It felt almost alive as if it were moving beneath his palm. On the otherside of the glass was a crystal blue liquid that shimmered like the stars in the night sky. A light shone inside the glass but he couldn't tell where it originated.  
        As he inspected the glass itself his eyes noticed a familiar color and he looked passed the glass and into the strange liquid. Horror rippled through him at the sight of amber eyes, staring at him. Lifeless and sunk into the pale unsmiling face of Italy. Germany screamed his name and beat his fists against the glass. He pounded both of them harder and harder until he felt the small bones in his hands breaking from the force. He held his right hand, cradled to his chest as he screamed and screamed at the glass as Italy's body floated in the liquid. His chestnut brown hair, a halo around his face. His expression was dead and yet peaceful all at once. As if he had no fear. No regrets. No sorrow. Nothing holding him back from moving on. Germany slid to his knees as he cried. Hot tears forcing their way out his eyes and sliding down his skin, chilled from the cold air. He was scared and confused. He didn't know how he got there and he didn't know what happened to his friend but he knew he didn't want to become like him. He wanted to get back at the people to did that to him.  
With that in mind, he stood and walked along the glass away from the small oval of light. As he moved towards the darkness, keeping his hand on the glass, another dim light appeared over head then another and another. Each one giving him a glimpse further down the hall he seemed to be traveling.   
  
          With his hand still cradled to his chest he came to a door. Big and metal, covered in ice around the hinges. He pressed against it while twisting the giant lever. He couldn't hold onto it for long, the cold biting into his already chilled flesh. The door wouldn't budge and neither would the lever. He slammed his body against it repeatedly then kicked at the ice on the hinges. The ice chipped off little by little but soon it was all gone. Germany stood there, breathing heavily, puffs of fog clouding in front of him with every gasp. 'Why am i so tired? This should be nothing to me.' He thought to himself. He scolded himself for being weak while he was bent over huffing.  
        Then straightening up, he tried the lever once again. This time it turned but the door still didn't open. Instead a loud alarm went off and the glass wall glowed an angry fiery red. The room became the color of blood as he backed away. Stumbling over his own feet, he crashed to the ground. Fear grasped his heart and squeezed tightly as he began to panic, unable to catch his breath. With his injured hand he tried to pick himself up but the pain made him cry out. He laid on his side, watching everything as if it would turn on him any second. Listening to the alarm, loud like thunder and dragging out just as long.  
         Another noise filled the room. The alarm faded and was replaced by a buzzing. It was high pitched and hurt his ears. It got louder and louder, making the alarm sound like a whisper. His mind felt like it was being pierced by a thousand burning needles. He screamed but it was drowned out by the buzz. He placed his hands over his ears as they began to bleed. His mind was blank as he couldn't think. He could only feel. He felt pain, fear, sadness, hatred and weak. He grew dizzy, the room spinning like he was on a high speed carassel. The buzzing faded slowly. Germany felt his nose bleeding. His head pounded loudly, a duet with his heart as they thudded together. He was a huddled pathetic mass lying on the floor. Useless and helpless. His eyes reluctantly slipped shut, throwing him into that unknown darkness once again. Only this time, when he fell into the cold valley of nonexistence, he heard voices. Voices that were unfamiliar that spoke of him. He pulled out these words from the strange conversation " **We're not done with him yet."** Then he was shrouded in lonely silence.


	3. Germany's Savior

This was it. He was ready to give up. He was too weak to move. He could no longer fight. He could barely open his eyes. He felt a presence walk next to him as he lay there, cold and trembling. 'Why don't they just fucking kill me already?'   
  
  
He felt a hand wrap around his waist and another grab his legs and lift him up into the air, cradled in strong arms. A hand cupped his face "Bruder?"   
  
Germany tensed _'Prussia?'_ He thought. He couldn't force himself to speak. He had not the energy nor the will.

  
"Bruder? Are you still able to hear me? Open your eyes. Show me you're still with me."  
  
Germany summed up all the energy he could and opened his eyes to look up into two familiar red ones. His brother Prussia smiled "Good job little bruder. Now I need you to do something for me, can you do  that?"  
  
Germany thought _'What are you talking about bruder? I can't move. I can't do anything.'_  
  
  
Prussia looked concerned and scared as he spoke "Stay with me a little bit longer. Just a few more seconds okay West?"  
  
Germany didn't understand _'Why? What's a few more seconds? What are you doing bruder?'_  
  
  
He watched as his brother reached into his jacket and pulled out a long metal spike. As silver as the moonlight and sharpened at one end. His brother looked down into his eyes. Fear ran through him **_'_** _Bruder!'_ He yelled in his mind. He was confused and scared. _'Bruder, what are you doing? What is that?'_ He wanted to get away from his brother as fast as possible but his body wouldn't obey his commands. This wasn't his brother. This was a demon in disguise, it had to be. His brother wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Prussia held it poised over Germany's heart,  before speaking "Don't worry West. I'm doing this to help you. It will only hurt for a minute but it'll all be over soon, then you can rest." Tears filled Prussia's sad eyes as he plunged the spike deep into Germany's chest. It was cold and the pain was numbed by the lack of feeling in his body, then he felt it. Sharp and stinging. Ice seemed to run through his body, quick and unstopping until it filled him. His eyes slipped shut, tears streaming down his brother's face and his own. "I'm sorry bruder...."  
   
Germany woke up gasping for air. He tried to sit up but his body hurt too much to move easily. He looked at his hands, watching spidery ink black lines disappear from his skin. It took him a moment to realize those lines were his veins. He began to panic as his body started spasming  and convulsing wildly. Prussia leaned over his brother, trying to hold his shoulders as the convulsions faded. Germany's eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to fight against the movements. Prussia shook his brother gently snapping him out of his fear and panic "Bruder! Bruder, listen. Just let it happen. Let it happen."  
  
He obeyed, his chest tight like he was being crushed by a massive force. After a few seconds, he watched as the inky black lines disappeared from the rest of his body. When he had calmed down enough to speak he panted breathlessly "What was that?"   
  
Prussia cradled him in his arms, holding his brother close against his chest. "It was a curse. It had almost killed you when I finally got to you."  
  
"A curse?" He asked "What are you talking about?"  
  
Prussia looked at his brother who pulled away and looked him in the eyes "Someone placed a curse on you. A strong and very deadly curse. Russia told me about it before. I've seen it in person a long time ago and knew what to do. When the target of the curse goes to sleep, they are thrown into their own hell and the longer you sleep the faster the dark poison moves through your body, slowly killing you and almost all who've been cursed have died before morning came. Those who survive, lived only because someone entered their mind while the afflicted slept and killed them. Those black lines show how far the poison had progressed. When they completely cover your body, you're dead then after you die, they go away and it looks like you just died in your sleep, peacefully."  
  
Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing "How did you know?"  
  
Prussia smiled "Italy told me. He woke up in the middle of the night because he was cold. He was laying next to you and your body temperature had dropped greatly so he came to me crying hysterically. When i saw the marks, i knew what had to be done. I'm sorry for what i did, West. If i hadn't done it.......you wouldn't...." A tear fell from his brother's eyes.   
  
Germany hugged his brother "Thank you Bruder." He wanted to say more but he knew those were the only words his older brother needed to hear for the moment.  
  
A noise came from the doorway, catching the two German's attention as a small Italian stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks, trembling with every sobbing breath. He spoke "Italy.....?"  
  
The Italian ran across the room and tackled Germany in a hug, bawling into his shoulder, crying "I...thought.....you....were....going to.....diiieeee........" Germany wrapped his arms around Italy, holding him close and never wanting to let go. He kissed Italy on the forehead whispering "Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I promised to always be there to watch your back when your in trouble and you promised you'd always watch mine when I'm in trouble. You pulled through on that promise and I'm glad you did."  
  
Italy looked up into Germany's blue eyes, shimmering with joyful tears. His eyes filled with tears of his own and then he cried into Germany's shoulder again. "I love you Germany."  
  
Germany kissed Italy's cheek "I love you too Italy."

**Author's Note:**

> (Please comment what you think. You're thoughts are appreciated.)
> 
> *I own nothing but the writing*


End file.
